


The Ice Skates

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets a special Christmas gift for his disabled boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Skates

Jean huffed in annoyance as he pulled his coat tighter, glaring as his breath rose into the falling snow. There was very little the two-toned haired teen actually liked about winter. 

Glancing at stalls as he passed, the teen kept a look out for something in particular. The only problem was he didn’t know exactly what he was looking for. If only the mission had ended sooner, he might have had more time to think of something. Jean cursed himself under his breath. He shouldn’t think like that, everyone risked death on those missions, he was lucky he made it back at all. Complaining about not getting back sooner was stupid, and insulting to those who _didn’t_ make it back.

Giving up on that row, Jean stomped down a thin alley to another line of stalls, filled with people trying to sell stuff. He tried to not glare as his boots crunched in the snow. 

Jean bitterly scowled at the items he passed. Nothing was good enough. He wanted to give Marco something special, not just some last minute piece of trash. 

As he trudged past people and stalls a pair of children rushed by him, one almost knocking right into him in the hurry. Jean side-stepped quickly, though he watched the kids run. Slung over a small shoulder was a pair of homemade ice skates.

Jean’s eyes widened as he stared after the children. It would take a lot of work to make this idea a possibility but if it could be done, it would be perfect.

Sprinting back to the Scouting Legion headquarters, being careful to not slip on patches of ice, or run into people himself, Jean threw open doors as he made his way to Hanji’s lab.

“Hanji is it possible to make really, really – we’re talking _very_ – braced boots that I can have Marco stand in without him falling over?” Jean called all in one breath as he burst through the door. Jean then leaned on the open door to catch his breath.

Hanji leaned back in the chair and contemplated Jean. “He wouldn’t be able to walk in them, but standing would be fine, why?”

Jean crossed his arms over his chest, still trying to seem tough. He glanced away, though his cheeks went slightly pink. “Just standing is fine, he can hold onto me the whole time. I want to take him ice skating while it’s still cold enough.”

Hanji grinned and jumped up from the chair before grabbing Jean by the arm and dashing from the room. They pulled Jean to their lab and only then released his arm. They pointed to the closet. “Find a pair of boots that’re at least one size too big for Marco.”

Jean jogged to the closet, while Hanji selected various leg harnesses from a nearby collection of 3DMG straps. Once Jean returned, Hanji wrapped a few leg harnesses around each boot. After tightening the straps, Hanji examined one boot closely, tapping lightly on the desk with one hand, as they pondered how to fully brace the boots. 

Setting it down, they strode over to another table grabbing a small welder and some wires, and cloth from a chest. Trotting back, Hanji handed Jean the wires and cloth. “Hold these inside and I’ll weld them in place!”

Jean glanced wearily at the welder but after a moment slipped some wire into one of the boots, inserted some cloth, and another loop of wire to hold the cloth in place. Hanji waited until Jean moved his hands out of the way and then welded the wires together. The two repeated this until both boots stood stiffly upright, yet were still soft inside. 

“These should work,” Jean stated, grinning as he inspected the boots one more time, making sure no sharp wire could be felt through the cloth. “Now, how to make them ice-skates…”

Hanji tapped the side of their chin in thought before snapping their fingers and rushing out of the room. They returned moments later with a pair of old rifles. Grabbing a hacksaw, Hanji removed a barrel from one and began sawing it in half lengthwise. Jean watched over their shoulder. Once finished, Hanji used the welder on the outer slope of a half gun barrel, heating it till it glowed faintly red. Hanji then quickly flicked the blue welder flame along the metal sole of a boot. They held a coil of shiny solder onto the half barrel, smirking a little as it melted like silver ice, then pushed a hand deep into a boot, and held it tightly to the sawn barrel. This was repeated on the other boot. After a few minutes, Hanji picked up a boot and shook it gently. Nothing moved. “Right, let that cool for a minute.”

After a bit, Hanji checked the boots over, and then handed them over to Jean cheerfully. “You’ll need some too right?”

Jean paused before nodding, he hadn’t thought of that. He ran back to the closet, grabbing a pair of boots in his own size.

Hanji sawed the barrel from the other old gun in half, heated the old barrel and the metal soles, and held more soft solder against the red-hot surface. One at a time they attached the half-barrels to the soles of Jean’s new skates. Hanji checked the second pair over and then gave them to Jean. “Have fun on your little skating date~!”

Jean sputtered briefly before blurting out a quick “Thank you for the help!” and rushing from the room.

 

Jean walked slowly, giving the boots time to cool off. When he arrived at the small flat his boyfriend had been given, Jean made sure Marco wasn’t close by before he checked the boots were cool and then hid them in a bag just inside by the door.

The bathroom door opened as Marco wheeled himself out. His face brightened at the sight of the other. “Finished with that errand you needed to run?”

“Yeah, babe.” Jean grinned to himself as he wriggled out of his coat and unwound his scarf. “…How’re your legs doing in this cold weather?”

Marco shrugged, “So-so. Not great but not terribly painful.”

Jean closed the distance between the two, bending down and kissing Marco softly. “Glad they’re not hurting you too bad, babe.” He gave the freckled boy another soft kiss. “Want your present tonight or tomorrow?”

“You didn’t need to get me anything, just having you here with me is enough.”

“As your boyfriend, it’s my job to spoil you whenever I can, Freckles.”

Marco laughed softly, “Alright, alright. Tomorrow’s actually Christmas so how about tomorrow then?”

Jean nodded, that worked. It would still be cold enough for ice tomorrow morning anyway. “You have dinner yet?” Marco shook his head. “Good, me neither.”

The two went to Marco’s kitchen area where Marco washed and peeled some carrots and potatoes while Jean lit the fire under the stove and placed a pot with water on top. Once the water started to boil Jean added the vegetables.

 

After the two had their dinner, they went to bed early. Jean held Marco close, breathing in his earthy scent; he was glad to be home from the mission.

 

In the morning, Marco woke up first. Yawning and stretching, the freckled noiret smiled fondly at his still sleeping lover.

Jean soon blinked awake, grumbled something incoherent, and pulled Marco closer. Marco chuckled lightly and kissed Jean on the forehead. “Merry Christmas, Jean.”

That seemed to wake Jean up. He kissed his freckled partner before getting up, picking Marco up with him. “Merry Christmas, Marco.” Marco wrapped his arms tightly around Jean, though he trusted the other to not drop him.

Jean carried Marco to the living room area, setting him gently on the couch.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Marco teased. Jean responded with a nod and a grin. “Well first, I want to give you my present.”

“Oh, and after the ‘you didn’t have to get me anything’ last night?”

“Yeah well, couldn’t help it,” Marco pointed to the main closet. “It’s the square-ish box in there.” Jean walked across the room, reached into the closet and grabbed the box, and then joined Marco on the couch. He unwrapped the present and looked it over finding a lovely leather-bound sketchbook with a small case for erasers and pencils attached by a string. “I know you still like to draw but don’t always have time – this one you could probably take with you safely on missions and the case keeps things from getting lost.”

Jean leaned forward, cupping Marco’s face softly with one hand while he kissed him. “Thank you.” He gently stroked Marco’s cheek with his thumb. “My gift, we need to go out for. If you wanna eat first we can.”

Marco shook his head. “I’m not hungry yet, if you’re not either we can go now.”

Jean jumped up from the couch. “Great!” He rushed back into the bedroom area, grabbing one of Marco’s warm sweaters and some socks. Tossing those to Marco, Jean unlocked Marco’s wheelchair, pushing it over to where the noiret was pulling on the sweater. Picking Marco up, Jean softly set him in the chair. He then slipped the bag with the skates into the net bag on the back of the chair.

Once the two had coats, shoes and scarves on, Jean pushed Marco outside and locked the house.

Jean took Marco down a few roads until they arrived at the small frozen lake. Jean brought the chair close to it before putting the breaks down. Marco looked up at Jean questioningly.

“Yesterday I got the idea for these from some kids, and then made them with Hanji.” Jean pulled the bag from the net-bag and handed it to Marco. Marco opened the bag taking out the two pairs of skates. “Yours are the ones with the wire braces.”

Marco handed Jean the un-braced ones and looked over the other pair. The welded together wires spaced evenly inside the boots with cloth made the boy grin. He nodded up at Jean. “I’d like to try them!”

Jean quickly changed into his own before untying Marco’s boots and slipping the braced skates on him. He carefully tightened the belts and straps around the boots before tying them. “Feel ok so far?” Marco nodded. Jean picked Marco up and took the few steps closer to the frozen lake. He slowly set Marco on his feet but kept a tight hold on him just in case it didn’t work.

Marco stood still but as he continued to stand, he gave Jean an excited grin.

Pleased it worked; Jean stepped onto the ice as well. “Still ok?”

Marco nodded, wrapping his arms around one of Jean’s arms. He then kissed Jean. “Thank you.” Jean kissed him back and then slowly started moving, keeping an arm around his lover. After a moment, Marco spoke up, “These’re really sturdy. You can go faster.”

“You got it, babe.” Jean gave stronger strides across the ice, soon going at a nice pace.

Marco closed his uncovered eye with a contented sigh as the cold air rushing past them. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to do something like this again.” A smile spread across his lips. “I love you. You’re so wonderful to me.”

This was definitely the right choice. Something Marco really needed more than just some throw-away gift. “I love you too, you’re worth it.”


End file.
